rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Runway Rush Extravaganza: Season 1
Runaay Rush Extravaganza: Season 1 is the first season of Runway Rush Extravaganza. This season consists of TBA queens and TBA episodes. The season and show is created and hosted by Steamingarquettle. 'Untucked' The Untucked link is here. Untucked is VERY important in this rush because ALL of the important information will be posted there. Casting is also held there. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' Progress' 'Progress Chart' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1': Garbage to Glamour * Main Challenge: Send a black mug (this will be your permanent Wiki mug but this will be part of the scoring) and a look with the theme: Drag on a Dime. * Runway Themes: Black Mug & Drag on a Dime * Top 2: April Carrión vs Ophelia Overdose * Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Bottom 2: Nikita Dragun & Plastique Tiara * Eliminated: Plastique Tiara 'Episode 1's Runway Looks' April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Dante= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Plastique Tiara= |-| 'Episode 2': Cover Girls * Main Challenge: Make your own magazine cover that tells me fashion and a look with the theme: Naughty Nighties. * Runway Themes: Naughty Nighties * Top 2: April Carrión vs Katy Perry * Challenge Winner: April Carrión * Bottom 2: Bebe Zahara Benet & Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Bebe Zahara Benet & Miz Cracker (Did Not Submit) 'Episode 2's Runway Looks' April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Dante= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Miz Cracker= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| 'Episode 3': Cosplay Queens * Main Challenge: Send a look that is inspired by a fictional character (animated characters or not) with a reference photo. * Runway Themes: Feminine & Fiction * Top 2: Ariana Grande vs Nikita Dragun * Challenge Winner: Nikita Dragun * Bottom 2: Dante & Katy Perry * Eliminated: Katy Perry 'Episode 3's Runway Looks' April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Dante= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| 'Episode 4': Whe(a)ther or Not * Main Challenge: Send 3 looks for the runway in these categories: Sunny Day Realness, Rainy Day Realness & Winter Day Eleganza * Runway Themes: Sunny Day Realness, Rainy Day Realness & Winter Day Eleganza * Top 2: April Carrión vs Ophelia Overdose * Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Bottom 2: Dante & Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Dante 'Episode 4's Runway Looks' April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Dante= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| 'Episode 5': Opposites Attract * Main Challenge: With an eliminated queen as your partner, send an opposites look. * Runway Themes: Opposites Attract * Challenge Winners: Ariana Grande & Dante * Comeback Queen: Dante * Bottom 2: April Carrión & Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: None 'Episode 5's Runway Looks' April & Bebe= |-| Ariana & Dante= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Nikita & Katy= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| 'Episode 6': Kiss Kiss Hug Hug * Main Challenge: Send a look with the category: Love is in the Air. * Runway Theme: Love is in the Air * Top 2: Dante vs Ophelia Overdose * Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Bottom 2: Nicki Minaj & Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Nikita Dragun 'Episode 6's Runway Looks' April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Dante= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| 'Episode 7': Miss Gay Universe * Main Challenge: Send 3 looks for these categories: Swimsuits, Evening Gowns & Representing Eleganza (a look that represents a country, tell me what country it is so I won't be confused) * Runway Theme: Swimsuits, Evening Gowns & Representing Eleganza * Top 2: * Challenge Winner: * Bottom 3: * Eliminated: 'Episode 7's Runway Looks' April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Dante= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-|